Untitled
by Datenshi Blue1
Summary: Hikaru doesn't like attending Go events because...


**Pairing:** Waya/Hikaru  
**Rating:** NC-17 just to be safe, but it's really soft.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If they were the series would still be going on.

**UNTITLED  
By Datenshi Blue**

Hikaru doesn't like attending Go events because they remind him of the day Sai disappeared, right after returning from one. Hikaru likes attending Go events in the Hiroshima area even less, because the memories of his wild chase pierce through his heart painfully. He doesn't think he is an emotional person, but Hikaru realizes that as the day passes and night gets closer, his mood turns darker and darker. Mornings and afternoons are all right, because he can lose himself in the games of shidougo, the Go chatter and other players' challenges. But as soon as the attendants duties are pretty much over, Hikaru can't help thinking about the same thing over and over again. That would be Sai's last match against Ogata-sensei. Such a pathetic game, too. Ogata-sensei was too drunk to even know where he was placing the stones. It must have been so frustrating for Sai.

It's the first time Hikaru sleeps so close to the ocean. This time, the Go congress is held in an expensive hotel which stands so close to the sea that Hikaru can even hear the sound of the waves if he leaves his window open. There's that characteristic salty smell in the air, and a nice breeze moving the curtains. Hikaru sits down on his bed, looking around blankly. Night has fallen and the room is plunged into shadows and eerily silent. He was supposed to share this room with Waya, but Waya's father had an accident at work that morning, and he decided to stay in Tokyo instead. Judging by the mail Waya sent earlier to Hikaru's cellphone, it has been nothing serious and he has already been discharged from the hospital. Such a waste to be alone in here, when they were going to share a room and all. In an expensive hotel, next to the beach, too.

Hikaru flops down on his bed and sighs. He's got a magnetic goban in his backpack, but he does not feel like playing. He does not feel like doing anything, to tell the truth, except perhaps let Waya kiss him, and caress his body. But that's not possible because fate has a nasty habit of laughing in Hikaru's face. Over and over again.

Hikaru closes his eyes, trying to relax without luck. The silence is only broken by the sound of the waves beyond the window, and some dull voices and quick steps beyond the door that disappear soon. If Waya was here now, he would be hovering over Hikaru, reddish locks tickling his face as hot lips claim his, kissing Hikaru deeply, forcing his tongue into his mouth to caress his teeth and his own tongue lustfully. Hikaru shivers, and he wonders absently whether it is because of the cold breeze, or the vivid image of Waya's fingers lifting his t-shirt in his head. He can almost feel Waya's lips on his stomach, his tongue drawing circles around his navel while dangerous fingers slip into his sweat pants.

With a whimper, Hikaru rolls to his side, refusing to give in to temptation and stroke himself until he forgets about everything. He feels too lonely and too moody for that. He knows it will only leave him frustrated and sad, so he curls up into a ball and looks at the small portion of dark sky he can see beyond the window. He tries to replay his and Touya's last game, but Waya's face keeps getting in the way. At least, it's a relief that it's not Sai's face.

Finally, Hikaru falls asleep, cradled by the soothing sound of the sea. He dreams of Go and Sai, and he also dreams of Waya. They are both lying down on an empty beach, waves licking their naked bodies as they make love tenderly. Waya's eyes are glowing with a golden sheen and his skin is glistening in the pale light of the moon.

Hikaru wakes up alone and sticky, and decides there is yet another reason why he doesn't like attending Go events. At least on his own.

With the distinct feeling of having wasted his time, Hikaru ignores his appointments for the morning and gets a ticket for the first train back. Not for the first time, he promises himself he will stay away from Go events for the rest of his life.

Back home, he slips into his futon and can finally relax. Half asleep, Waya wraps his arms around Hikaru and grins. "You ran away again."

Snuggling closer, Hikaru smiles. "I needed some rest. The sound of the waves was too distracting."

Waya, confused, raises his eyebrows, but says nothing. With a soft smile, he closes his golden eyes and goes back to sleep. Hikaru mirrors him, finally able to slid into an easy and deep slumber.


End file.
